Naruto's Ways of Proposing
by NaruSasuluver19
Summary: Even with sprite and slightly sweetened tea on me, I still have some pride left to ask Sasuke Uchiha will you marry me? NaruSasu


This is my first story ever! At first I said I wasn't going to do one but I decided what the hay!

This story is going be a NaruSasu my favorite couple pairing of all time!

Be warned: OOC Sasuke and yaoi contained in this story!

Please Enjoy and review so I'll know to keep writing or not!

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Naruto's Ways of Proposing

By:Sasunaruluver19

Sasuke Pov:

'I hate living in the city! Stupid rush hour traffic! I'm supposed to be meeting Naru at 6, and it's already 6:30. He said he had something special to tell me today!'

Honk!

"Aw shut up! Honking at me is not going to make traffic go any faster!"

'Ugh, stupid old lady! Why is she out at time of night! Looking at those bags and wrinkles of hers she should be asleep somewhere! Please wait for me Naru!'

Naruto Pov:

'Man where is Sasuke! I told him 6!' thinking as he redialed on his cell phone.

He cursed aloud as heard the voicemail.

'Damn it, Sasuke where are you?'

Sasuke Pov:

'Yes I made it!' Looking up at the 5 star restaurant or that's just what he consider it as, since he was looking red lobster. He and Naruto were in college now, so they didn't have money to just throw around! Sasuke's and Naruto's parents were fabulously wealthy. But they didn't spoil Naruto and Sasuke rotten, so they had to get a job to pay for their apartment and expenses for food.

Shaking out of his thoughts he ran into the restaurant and walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Um, I'm in with Uzumaki reservation for two." said a nervous Sasuke.

"Yes, right this way, sir." She said as she led the way to their table.

Sasuke suddenly got really nervous as he saw Naruto sitting down the table looking up him.

"Here you are! Um would you guys like to order now?" the waitress asked politely with a bright smile.

Naruto spoke up "Yes we'd like the lobster for two please!"

(Author Note: I just made the meal up. I haven't been in red lobster in a long time!)

"Okay! Drinks?" She turned to Naruto.

"Sprite." replied Naruto.

Then the waitress turned to Sasuke.

"Slightly sweetened tea" Sasuke said

"Okay! I'll be back with your drinks momentarily" the waitress said as she turned away in a bit of pep in her step.

"Look Naru I'm sorry I got kinda caught in traffic-

"Its okay, Sasu-chan it's just" Naruto stopped and got on to one knee "

I have got something important to tell yo- '' Naruto was stopped again but not on his own accord. He was stopped by their waitress tripping over her on feet, therefore spilling the drinks on Naruto.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sir! I'll go get some napkins" the flustered waitress replied, leaving to get the napkins.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"Yea-, wait are you laughing at me?" Naruto asked suddenly a little angry.

"What? It's funny Dobe."

"Hn. Whatever!"

"That's my line Dobe and don't be mad at me .'' Sasuke made a puppy dog face.

"Yea but as I was saying" Naruto got back on one knee "Sasuke I love you with all my heart and soul and-"

"I'm back with napkins-'' said the waitress, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Shut-up!" and he looked at Naruto and said "continue."

"Okay, but anyway even with Sprite and Slightly sweetened tea on me, I still have the pride to ask, will you Sasuke Uchiha marry me?"

" …."

"Sasuke?"

"YES! YES! I'll marry you dobe!" he said eagerly with tears in his eyes that couldn't help but fall down on his pale cheeks.

Then Naruto leaned down and pulled Sasuke into a sweet kiss that was filled with passion, love and lust. But that was interrupted by the "Aww!" of an again flustered waitress.

"Will you go away!" Sasuke yelled, causing a few people to turn and stare.

"Fine sheesh!" the waitress ran away with the same pep in her step.

"Maybe we should take this home."Naruto offered.

"That's the best idea you had all night, dobe."

"Teme."

~Fin~

Oh my God! That was my first fic ever! PLEASE REVIEW!

BYE!


End file.
